Permy Wants A Reason
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: When Natsume tells Mikan to shut up, she says no. Permy is outraged by this, and wants to know how she could say no.
1. I can say no

Me: Here we go again, I've decided to write another gakuen alice fic!

Natsume: Don't know why you bothered, it seems like a piece of crap

Me: Oh really

Natsume: Really

Me: Then stop reading it if it sucks so much!

Natsume: No

Me: Yes

Natusme: No

Me: I said yes!

Natsume: your forgetting the disclaimer stupid author...

Me: Oh yeah, I don't own anything, not associated with in any way, and blah, blah, blah

Natsume: And she can't write

Me: That's write I can't... wait yes I can!

Natsume: Enjoy the story...if that's possible

Me: That's right enjoy!

A/N: In my story, I made it so that Mikan has freakishly high grades compared to what she has in the anime, has good reflexes, and has

multi-alice.

Natsume: They get it, now continue with the story.

**Permy And The Reason**

"Ohaiyo, Minna-san!" A cheerful brunette said walking into the classroom.

"Why are you so loud when it's only morning mizutama?" The raven haired boy asked coldly.

"Because I can be!" she answered sticking her tongue out.

"Cheh" was her reply.

"Ohaiyo, Mikan-chan." greeted Nanako.

"Ohaiyo, Nanako." replied Mikan loudly.

"Oi, mizutama!" Natsume yelled.

"Nani?" Mikan asked.

"Quiet!" an annoyed Natsume answered.

"No!" Mikan said defiantly.

"How dare you say no to Natsume!" A voice said while the figure went running toward Mikan. Mikan jumped, and kicked the figure on the head.

"Itaaaaaaaaaaai!" the figure complained.

"Oh, it's you permy." Mikan said apologetically.

"Yea it is but never mind that, how could you say no to Natsume?!?!?!" permy yelled while rubbing her throbbing head.

"It's easy, just do what I do. Say... NO" Mikan said.

"I didn't mean it that way!" complained permy.

"Well you asked how, so I said how. But tell you what. If you're able to hit me back any time, then I'll tell you my reason." Mikan said.

"Well, gotta go." Mikan said leaving the room.


	2. Failed attempts

Me: Permy tries to-

Natsume: Stop spoiling it stupid author.

Me: -sticks out tongue-

Natsume: immature brat.

**Chapter two: Failed attempts**

"Hmmmmm, what should I have for lunch today?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"What are you going to get Hotaru-chan?"

"Don't know, but I have some left over powdered crab brain, want some?" asked Hotaru.

"Ugh, not really. You know what I really don't feel like eating all of a sudden." Mikan replied. And as she went to walk away, Permy snuk up and jumped in the air, trying to hit Mikan. Mikan grabbed Permy by the ankle when she was still in mid-air, and threw her to the floor.

"Itaaaaaaaaai." Permy yelled.

"Nice try!" Mikan said as she skipped down the hall.

"Train for a little more than 100 years, and you'll be able to hit her." Hotaru said walking off to follow Mikan.

"Kuso." whispered Permy.

------------------- Later On

"Oi, Mizutama." Natsume called.

"Names not mizutama." replied Mikan.

"Ichigo." he then said.

"Ie" ( A/N: for those of you who don't know, it means no.)

"Panda."

"Ie"

But then, Permy came launching towards Mikan. Mikan stepped aside and let her crash into the wall.

"It's not fair, I can't get a hit back!!!!!!!" Permy complained.

"Instead of complaining yet again, why not train and get better permy?" Mikan asked.

"I don't wanna!" Permy yelled pouting.

"Suit yourself." Mikan said as she kicked Permy, thus sending her back down the hall.

"Well, that's one annoyance taken care of." Natsume said.

"Yup." Mikan replied.

--------------------- The Next Day

"Ne, ne, Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Should I send Permy through the roof today if she bothers me again?" Mikan asked.

"That's not for me to decide." he answered, "But at least she'd be gone for a while."

"Hm, maybe." she said.

"Ohaiyo, Mikan-chan." Permy said comming in with bandages all over her body.

"How's it goin" Mikan asked grinning.

"..." Permy took out a rope and wrapped it around Mikan.

"Not bad, but still. It's lacking." Mikan said as she burned the ropes.

"Yabai, forgot about that mulit-alice thing." Permy said.

"Hehe" Mikan said as she kicked Permy yet again, this time sending her through the wall. "Looks like I overdid it..."

"Oh well." Natsume said.

"But she should've gone through the roof." Mikan said.

"You didn't kick her high enough, you aimed downward." Narsume replied.

"Critic." Mikan whispered.

"What was that?" Natsume asked.

"N-n-n-nothing." Mikan answered nervously.

"I thought so." Natsume said smirking.

-----------------------Meanwhile

'I have to beat her,' thought permy. 'I know, I'll start doing push-ups.'

"Okay 1-1-1-1-1, I CAN'T EVEN DO ONE, I'M DOOMED!!!!" Yelled permy.

To be continued...


	3. Tell me why

Me: The beginning of chapter 3 will now commence!

Natsume: ...

Me: Like I said, it will now commence! Bwahahaha!

**Chapter 3: Tell me why**

"What should I do? I really want to know why Mikan said no to my love, but I keep on getting beat up. Kuso." Permy whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself again Permy?" Mikan asked from behind her, with Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru standing beside her.

"M-m-m-mikan!" Permy said nervously.

"You know it!" Mikan said grinning. "So what's up?"

"Um, nothing." Permy answered.

"Is that so?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Of course not Natsume, I can't lie to you. I was plotting a way to beat Mikan." Permy said.

"Well what's that suppose to mean?" asked Mikan.

"Means that I can't lie to my love!" Permy answered.

"Disgusting..." replied Mikan. "Anyway..."

"Anyway what?" Permy asked nervously.

Mikan put on an evil smirk. "Do you really want to know?"

"Hai." answered Permy.

"You sure?" Mikan asked grimly.

"Hai." Permy said again. "WAIT, ON SECOND THOUGHT NO!"

"Suit yourself. I gouess you changed your mind, and you really don't wanna know why I said no to Natsume!" Mikan said still smirking.

"Wait, no, PLEASE TELL ME WHY!" Permy shouted.

"No." Mikan replied.

"Please?" asked Permy.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"That sounds yummy, but no."

"Pretty please with sugar on top, with cherries, sprinkles, and whipped cream on top?"

"That sounds yummier... but..." Mikan said.

"Buuuut..."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pleeeeease???"

"Okay fine. But not until after you return from your vacation..." Mikan said in a dark tone.

"But I'm not on vacation." Permy said as Mikan kicked her yet again, this time sending her through a window.

"Well at least she flew in a spot closer to the ceiling." Mikan said.

"You still have to work on that." Natsume said.

"Yea, yea whatever." Mikan replied. "But at least it's going to take her a while to get back.

"Sou, sou." Both Ruka and Hotaru said.

"A very long time." Ruka added.

"That's for sure!" Mikan shouted.

"So noisy..." Natsume whispered.

To be continued...

What'd you think?


	4. I've returned

Me: Hello ladies and gentlemen

Natsume: Get on with it already...

Me: Fine, fine, chapter 4: Permy's adventure home, BEGIN!

Chapter 4: Permy's Adventure Home

'Ugh, where am I?' Permy thought to herself. 'My body is aching!' As Permy got up, she saw that she was in the forest by the school.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HOW DID I END UP HERE!?!?!?!?!?" Permy shouted.

"Well, i should start heading home then. But uh, which way is home? Oh boy..."

And thus, Permy's adventure begin--------------------------------------------

Permy decided to use her "animal" instincts to get her way out of the forest. As she made her way through bushes and bushes, something wet landed on her hand.

"Aaaaaaaah, what is that what is that what is that!?!?!?" she yelled. And as she lifted her hand, she was terrified at what she saw.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S BIRD POO!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Curse you Mikan, i will get you for this!"

-------------------------------------------Meanwhile

"ACHOO!" Mikan sneezed.

"I could've sworn that someone just called out to me." said Mikan "And they didn't sound to happy."

"Do you really care?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Well, if i had to answer.. No, not really." Answered Mikan.

"Wait, where'd you come from?!?!?!?" asked Mikan.

"Nowhere." He answered as he left.

"Suspicious..." Mikan whispered to herself.

"That so?" Natsume asked popping up again...

"..." Mikan sweat-dropped.

------------------------------------------------Back with permy

"AAAAAAAAH, RUUUN AWAAAAAAAY!" she yelled as she ran from a nest of bees.

"THIS IS NOT MY DAAAAAAAAY!" she yelled running off like the cat/dog person she is.

A/N:Reference to permy's alice.

"Why me, why me, why me, why meeeeeeee?!?!?!?!?"

'Well you're in this position cause you kept on picking a fight with Mikan' Permy's mind answered.

'Well, excuse me, aren't you suppose to be on my side?' Permy asked her mind.

'In certain cases i am, but that doesn't mean that i can't revolt against you once in a while.' her mind answered.

'Man, aren't you crazy' she thought.

'Well, i'm not the one talking to my mind now am i???" her mind said.

'Thought so.' her mind said again. 'Well, i'll talk to you some other time mi lord.'

'Whatever stupid mind' permy said to her mind.

'You just insulted yourself, how stupid can you be!!!!' all permy could hear insind her thoughts were the fading laughter of her ego-tistic mind.

"Jeez, what a rough day.." Permy said as she wandered down a path leading to the school.

"Eh, a teddy bear? What's it doing here?" Permy whispered to herself.

"Excuse me Mr.Teddy Bear,but do you know how i can-" she was cut off by a knuckle sandwich straight to the face.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" Permy yelled as she landed on the concrete floor.

"Where is this? Wait, it's in front of the school! I MADE IT!!!!!" Permy shouted.

"Now, it's time. Mikan i'm coming."

To Be continued...


	5. Here's your stinkin' answer!

Me: Sorry the update took so long, I was studyin' for predictive tests and finishing up a bunch of projects. But never fear, chapter... um...

Random fan: You don't even know what chapter you're up to?!?!? How could you?!?!?!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Me: Wait don't cry I'm up to chapter, um...

Natsume: Chapter 5 idiot.

Me: Yea, chapter 5, see I knew what chapter it was.

Rndom fan: sniffle, ch-ch-chapter f-f-five is h-h-h-here.

Me: See now, you didn't have to cry... completely confused Well, enjoy chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Here's Your Stinking Answer**

"Permy's been gone for quite a while, don't you think we should go look for her? I mean, what if she got into trouble..." Ruka asked nervously.

"I really don't think that's necessary. I mean, if permy really wants to know my answer, she'll keep on trying. Besides, this is a fun game ya' know." answered Mikan.

"It's been a while since I had this much fun!" she said again.

"That's horrible" Ruka whispered to himself.

"For all we know, permy's probably already outside the school Ruka-pyon." Mikan said.

"Sou, sou, she just doesn't know how to give up." Hotaru said butting into the conversation.

"And besides, annoying people are always annoying, you can't shake them off Ruka." Natsume said glaring at the brunette who was following him.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me now would you Natsume?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Natsume said giving her a little smirk.

"Well, that may be true." Ruka said.

"It is!" Mikan replied.

"Ruka, you're worried about me! So nice of you!" A voice yelled from behind them. They all turned around and saw a dirty, muddy, smelly Sumire Shoda.

"Well, I'm not really worried for your sake. It's just that Mikan would get in trouble if you died..." Ruka said.

"Well anyway, welcome back permy!" Mikan said grinning.

"It's nice to be back. Now, we have some business to attend to." Permy replied.

"Fine by me. You start first." Mikan said still grinning.

"With pleasure." Permy said as she ran towards Mikan. As Permy

approached her, Mikan couldn't help but cover her nose.

"AAAAAAH, Permy you smell horrible!!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Well, I wonder who's fault that is Ms. I feel like kicking Sumire out the window and all the way to the forest?" permy asked.

"It's sorta your fault for buggin' me." answered Mikan. "If you would've just left me alone in the first place, then you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?" Suddenly, Permy just started approaching Mikan. Mikan couldn't help but back away, the stench was too much for her.

"Oh, that smell, you might wanna go take a bath Permy!" Mikan managed to say.

"Well, I would go if you answered me. Why would you say no to Natsume?!?!?!" She asked, moving even closer to Mikan.

"I swear I'm going to die if you come any closer." Mikan said, slightly smirking.

"That wouldn't bother me one bit!" declared permy.

"Really?" Mikan asked. "Then if, I were to say, disappear. Then how would you ever end up with an answer?"

'Very tricky Sakura. Nothing more I'd expect from you.' thought Permy.

'I have no choice but to result to that!'

"Then I am forced to bug you with my stench until you answer me!" Permy yelled charging towards her. Mikan started running until she was stopped by Natsume.

"Do you really want to have this _thing_ follow you around forever. Why not tell her your answer. It's pretty simple actually." he said coldly.

"You do have a point." she replied. Fine then. Permy I shall tell you my answer."

"At last!" Permy whispered to herself.

"The reason I said no to Natsume, is simply because I did not feel like staying quiet. So there you have it, this simple answer. After all your troubles, this is what you get." Mikan said grinning.

"Ja." she said walking away.

"How cruel, all this, and a result like that. NOOOOO!" screamed Permy.

-fin-

a/n: Well, it's done. Sorry I didn't update in a while, but at last, I'm done. LOOK FORWARD TO OTHER STORIES!

I'm hungry... im gonna go get a cookie. Does anybody want some?!?!?!?!


End file.
